monguinsfandomcom-20200214-history
Attacker
Attacker Role Attackers are those that essentially carry on the fight. They are the most flexible and volatile of the roles. Attackers are tactical and stealthy and have it in them to tip the balance of the fight at all times. They are creative and can ask defenders or supporters to carry out tasks for them. *Health: 85% of supporter health at max size. *Main trait: Agility *Abilities: *# Boomnana - (yup, same one) deals 80% of current health on enemy target in damage; of no targets are hit it return to the caster and deals 35% of current health damage. CD: 3sec. *# Tail Slap - (yup, same one) deals 2% of current health on enemy target; melee; no CD; 1 sec to "cast" *# Punch Dance - deals a stronger tail slap (3% of current health damage) that if it hits stuns the enemy for 2 sec and it's followed by 2 more tail slaps of 4% and 5% damage*current health. CD:20 sec. *Size: 0.85*supporter size *Speed: 1.15*supporter speed. What do they have so special ? The attacker’s main ability is to deal damage and use small environment objects to his advantage. Despite being quick and nimble in fights, the attacker can just as quick run from a fight as he is rather squishy when it comes to taking damage. If he puts his mind to it (not his force) he may achieve what defenders can do with their strength in the environment. (e.g. if a defender can punch a wall in the vulcano tunnel, an attacker should be able to use something from the environment to the same effect. The defender would only do it much faster - possibly without planning). What’s their impact on the environment ? Attackers are born tinkers. They may use or combine all sorts of things from the environment to achieve goals, deal more damage or set-up traps for the enemies. He is all for “mind over body” and that shows in how he interacts with stuff. Also, given that he has to move a lot, he is very athletic and fit, so he would reach higher points and would be sustained by more delicate objects more than the other roles. What kind of interaction do they allow with the environment ? On the Volcanic Island: *Tunnel: would be able to detonate something in the tunnel to achieve the same effect as a defender would. Otherwise, the attacker can move freely without any effects in tunnel - granted the tunnel has not been blocked by the opposing team. *Lava Pool: Being pretty light, but pretty whiny, the attacker is damaged by lava as long as he stands in it. 5 seconds would be long enough for the lava to kill off a max size attacker. This effect scales inversely with the attackers size (the smaller he is, the shorter time it will take for the lava to kill him). *Igneous Rock: the attacker is athletic enough to have no effect on the platforms as long as he keeps moving. If he stands/stays on them, they will slowly sink (5 sec. to full submersion at full size, duration scales directly with size - it takes longer as the size gets smaller, to a point where very small attackers don’t cause the platforms to sink anymore). In the Forest: *Vines: The attacker and the vines have a very good relationship. The vines can hold an attacker for an unlimited amount of time and can help him travel from one spot to another unhindered. They may/ may not be affected by the attacker’s size in terms of speed (so it may take longer for a smaller attacker to gain sufficient momentum to reach the other side, but he will still get there). *Tree Trunks & Logs: attackers can climb on tree trunks/logs, but they cannot interact in any other way other than movement. *Herbs & Plants: attacker may find plants that were not picked up by supporters, or might have a chance to pick up a herb or a plant. However they do not have the ability or the knowledge to distinguish healing from poisonous plants. *River: attackers can “use” the shallow water of the rivers to harden sap and then use it as traps for enemies. *Tree Crowns: attackers can hide underneath the leaves in the tree crowns (to later ambush enemies or just catch a break from the fight). On the Iceberg: *Icicles *Ice Bridges, beware it will crumble in a matter of seconds! *Ice platforms to jump on, but keep that balance or you will fall off! *Avalanches (exploding mushrooms) *Sleet/snow storm What should be the result of this in the bigger fight ? How are the differences between roles shown (visualized) to the players ? TL:DR *may engineer something to interact with lava tunnels, *lava hurts *slowly falls off rock platforms *can use vines effectively *can move on tree logs *can pick up fallen branches from bushes (for some use...) *can hide in the tree crown *using sap and the river, can successfully stun opponents. Brief description: An auto-balancing ever-going combat game, in which players use the elements of the environment to win the battle. The game attempts to adapt to the number of players that are connected per game session. Mechanics and game play Players are offered 3 roles: Defender Attacker Supporter Takes place on 3 islands: Volcano Rainforest Iceberg Back to Main page